reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Chuggington: Meet Thomas, Trainees! characters
This is a list of [[Chuggington: Meet Thomas, Trainees!|''Chuggington: Meet Thomas, Trainees!]] characters. Main characters Train: *Thomas: the little tank engine from Sodor. Was sent to work at Chuggington for the entire summer by Sir Topham Hatt. Trainees: *'Wilson''' (Tony Terraciano) is a lively red engine based upon the Santa Fe Super Chief with oodles of enthusiasm and confidence; mimicking a younger Harrison. His eagerness isn't normally matched by his attention to detail, so he has some learning to do about listening and following instructions. *'Brewster' is a strong diesel-electric locomotive built for heavy loads. He is painted in British Rail blue with yellow face; Brewster is similar to a BR Deltic diesel engine, but with a single end-cab. He likes to haul heavy loads on pick-ups, and often picks up too much when he does. He says he's perfectly capable of doing this, but usually isn't. Other Chuggers may rush when given a task, but Brewster asks questions if he's unsure. He's dependable and can be relied on when there's trouble. *'Koko' (voiced by Brigid Harrington) is an electric engine, modelled on the bullet train. She is coloured in green and purple, and was built for high speed. She loves to explore and have adventures, and to challenge her friends to a dare or a race. Although she can get into mischief, she always means well and knows when to apologize. *'Hodge' (built from a hodge-podge of parts) is the run-around trainee, who normally works with Eddie the handyman. He is a bit like a pick-up truck, and often is tasked with taking the rubbish to the recycling yard. With his "seen it all" attitude, it takes a lot to get Hodge excited. Hodge has fallen in love with Zephie since Series 1 (when Thomas arrives). *'Zephie' is a young scissor-lift trolley. Unlike the other trainees, she can spin around and scissor up and down to lift her 'cab', which allows Eddie to work on things not normally accessible. She is flighty, giggly, girly and fun. She knows when it's time to get to work, too. She dosen't know that Hodge has fallen in love with her. *'RJ': The trash-collecting trolley, RJ is busy, busy, busy just like Irving (whom he claims to be his father) and handles the trash. In Series 1, 2 and 3, he secretly had a crush on Zephie until Season 10's Valentine Day special where Hodge confesses his love for Zephie to Thomas and the other trainees (except RJ, who wasn't there). *'Fixer': Fixer is, like, the kind of guy who does his work to "Welcome to the Forty Thieves". Other train characters *'Calley' (voiced by Kate Harbour) is the small shunting engine who is normally seen shunting rolling stock. She is Dunbar's assistant and helps in training the Trainees. She is also the 'Emergency Chugger' who is sent to rescue stranded chuggers, and is fitted with siren and flashing light; she also has a range of emergency rolling stock that she can use to get the other Chuggers out of trouble - such as a fuel car, firefighting car and crane car. Calley bears a vague resemblance to the BR Class 14 shunters minus the second bonnet. *'Dunbar' (voiced by Sacha Dhawan) is the large shunting engine who is largely responsible for the training of the trainee Chuggers. He is in a dark green livery, and is based on locos like the EMD GP38-2 *'Emery' is the Rapid Transit train often to be seen on elevated lines or in underground tunnels. He likes tricking and harassing other trains into thinking that they have a problem. He is the only engine who carries an additional carriage or truck with him permanently, although in one episode, he managed to disconnect his carriage to go faster. His right eye is green and his left eye is blue (heterochromia iridum). *'Harrison' is a large blue engine resembling a Union Pacific Railroad M-10003 series diesel and is usually considered to be the fastest engine in Chuggington. *'Irving' is a small red engine who handles the rubbish and recycling chores around the depot; he is proud to boast that nothing is thrown away in Chuggington. He does not know that RJ claims that he (RJ) is Irving's only son. *'M'tambo' is the safari park ranger and garbage engine, and works around the safari park and handling the rubbish and recycling, giving tours to visitors. He speaks with an African (possibly Kenyan) accent. *'Old Puffer Pete' (voiced by Paul Panting) is the oldest chugger in Chuggington, a steam engine who is apparently 150 years old. Pete loves passing his wisdom on to the trainees or anyone who is willing to listen. He drives them mad with his endless stories (which often get him confused), and can never remember their names, but they're very fond of him. *'Chatsworth' is an older well-spoken train who generally performs the same tasks as Harrison. He is based on a Baldwin Sharknose locomotive. *'Olwin' is a motherly train resembling the British streamlined steam engine Mallard, who refers to the "trainees" as her "little chugg-a-chuggs". Olwin does not have a tender before her birthday; coal is stored just forward of the cab making Olwin a tank locomotive. However the A4 locomotive never operated in this manner, and instead carried fuel in a tender. In Season 2's "The Thomas Booster", Olwin's coal bunker is taken away while she gets to have her tender. She is now starting to be a tender locomotive. *'Frostini' is the Italian ice cream train, popular with the children of Chuggington and seen by the trainees as very cool. He is normally seen handing out ice-creams or at the factory working on a creation. *'Action Chugger' is the movie screen train super hero, also popular with the children of Chuggington and seen by the trainees as very cool. He responds to emergencies after being informed by a flashing red light on his nose that he is needed. He can unfold parts of his sides into short wings, each with a jet motor under, and can fly. After flying he always lands on a railway track. Action Chugger's range extends at least as far as low Earth orbit. *'Speedy' is a large steam locomotive that appears based on the CNW Class E-4 locomotives minus the tender. Voiced by Warren Clarke in his own Lancashire accent, Speedy is somewhat gruff and blunt in character but means well and is helpful to experienced chuggers and trainees alike. He prefers more industrial jobs as opposed to those with a high degree of customer relations. Human characters *'Vee' (voiced by Maria Darling) is the depot announcer, with speakers all over Chuggington. She keeps everything running on time and to schedule. After giving the chuggers their tasks, her dispatch board shows the destination, and indicates which coloured tunnel to take if leaving Chuggington. She can be stern with disobedient Chuggers. She is never seen in person, only as the sets of remote speakers and cameras that she communicates through. However, she is to appear in person for the finale, when Thomas returns to Sodor. *'Eddie' (voiced by Andy Nyman) is the depot handyman, who turns his hand to all manner of tasks, including track maintenance and fixing signals and points. He currently lives in a caboose (not grounded, however), similar to Morgan's house. He used to live with his parents, and was constantly late to work. *'Morgan' is the Senior Mechanic at the depot, in charge of the Repair Shed. He lives in a house that looks like a caboose, in Chuggington yard. *'Lori' (voiced by Nicole Davies) is Morgan's assistant at the Repair Shed, and was also tasked with cleaning engines before arrival of the chug wash. She is an apprentice to Morgan, and attends college. In Cookies, Pie Fillling, Coleslaw, Turkey, Cranberry and Pumpkin Pie Hodge, Eddie is revealed to be her secret admirer. *'Vicky' is the zoo ranger, and looks after the animals. *'Dr. Gosling' (voiced by David Gyasi) is the zoo vet. *Other characters include Karen who works at the quarry, Dr. Ling (Voiced by Meg Kubota), Felix the farmer and Mr Simpkins the Inspector. *'Narrator' (voiced by Sacha Dhawan) The Narrator Did Sounds Like Dunbar *'Echo, Danny, Austin '''and' Riko''': These boys are the sons of Vee (Riko), Lori (Danny), Dr. Ling (Echo) and Austin (Karen).